1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing methods, computer-readable media, printing apparatuses, printing systems, and patterns for correction.
2. Description of the Related Art
So-called serial printers print desired patterns (for example, figures or characters) by applying pressure to liquid ink to eject the liquid ink from nozzles, or sublimating solid-state ink, to form dots on a medium.
Media (such as print paper) of various sizes are used in serial printers, and thus it is necessary to adjust the print position (print range) according to the size of the medium. Conventionally, various methods for this have been proposed.
Incidentally, with serial printers, various patterns are printed as print heads are scanned in a main-scanning direction and the medium is moved in the sub-scanning direction by a paper feed roller. As for the print start position in the main-scanning direction, a position that is apart from a reference position (the so-called “mechanical reference position”), which serves as a reference, by a predetermined distance (normally, the position corresponding to an edge of the print member) is taken as the print start position.
Therefore, if the reference position mentioned above is deviated from the set position on the design, then deviation occurs in the print start position in the main-scanning direction.